


Next Time

by Evvaleave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvaleave/pseuds/Evvaleave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right so, this is a reposting from Fanfiction.net. It's mine, but I didn't edit anything. I literally just copy/pasted.</p>
<p>Hermione is just getting back out there after her break up with Ron. She goes to the only club in the Wizarding World, sees Ron and intends to make him jealous. Inspired by Single Ladies, OneShot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The music pounds through me making my body thump with the rhythm and the deep bass reverberate in my ears. The lights flash and swirl four or five different colors. Red green yellow blue red green blue yellow orange. Too fast to track, too wild to try. The bodies on the dance floor flow and dip in the peculiar way of hundreds of people dancing separately to the same song. Girls in tight clothes moving twirling laughing. Men trying to follow them. Everyone dancing laughing having fun. The euphoric atmosphere is enhanced by the alcohol consumed and served. Ahhh but it is good to be a part of it.

It had been three years since Ron and I broke up. And three days since I'd finally gotten over him. Sure I'd had my share of fast relationships but none lasted. I kept comparing every other guy to Ron and not once did I see that they were all better then him. It was ridiculous how hung up on him I was. Oh well first love.

The bastard had been cheating on me with Lavender, the slut. For six months. Hell I could see him and her over there by a speaker. She's grinding on him like a bloody lap dance. Get a room. But I'm determined to have fun tonight so I down my drink and search for someone who would really make Ron angry. Okay okay, so maybe I'm at the self righteous bitch stage but hey I'm not crying anymore. And I'm here with Ginny at the Phoenix.

The Phoenix is the first dance club in the Wizarding world. It was established right after the war from a suggestion from Harry who'd read about them. He claimed it would be a great way to entertain younger witches and wizards and would give jobs to those who needed them after the war. Of course Kingsley, the minister, bought it right away. The Shrieking Shack was remolded into the club, witches and wizards from Hogwarts who are old enough are welcome, and its run by Luna Lovegood, who has surprisingly good taste in music.

My eyes land on a tall blond who I'd never expect to even catch a whiff of here. He's dancing with an equally blond girl in a tight skirt and very large boobs. There might not even be a chance that he will dance with me, no matter what it will do to Ron, but the I'm drunk enough to go try any way.

I mange to avoid injuries as I scurry over to him. My heels are extremely too high tonight but I know I look good. I'm wearing a slinky black dress that exposes my back and ends mid thigh. My bra makes my own boobs, not quite as large as Lavender's but enough to make me unflat, say hello and I'm wearing sexy underwear that makes me feel dirty.

I tap Draco on the shoulder but he doesn't turn to look at me. I tap him again. No luck. I push him and he stumbles right into Busty Blonde and they both go down. Whoops. I flush.

"I apologize. The man," I gesture to a couple behind me. "rammed me and momentum sent me soaring into your back."

"Granger?" Malfoy stands and brushes himself off. "What do you want?"

"Presently that you mention it." I blow some wayward hair out of my eyes and stare at him. I can feel the alcohol in my body but it feels good. "I have a proposition for you. I would like to inquire if you would be of assistance to me."

"Merlin Granger. Trust you to use big words when you're smashed." He pushes his hand through his hair.

"I beg to differ, Malfoy. These words are not gargantuan, they're merely larger than one would use in a normal society today. Furthermore I'd like you to observe-"

"Granger, what is it that you want?"

"Right." I clear my throat. My goodness but everything seems to be moving much faster then before. I blink. "Right. I was speculating whether you would be willing to assist me in my endeavor to make Ron envious. We would only be dancing."

" Oh really?" he smirks.

"Yes. What did you decide? It wouldn't be long term in case you're curious."

"Fine. I'm in." He sticks out his hand and we shake. His hand is surprisingly warm and soft but with calluses. Clearly he works hard. He turns to excuse Busty Blonde while I dab on some lip gloss. Then he leads me to the dance floor.

I crowd close to him and start moving my hips but he pushes me off and rolls his eyes.

"No no Granger. That's just weird. We'll just dance, trust me that will make Weasley red with jealousy."

I decide to trust him and suddenly we're dancing. The lights are still flashing and dipping but it feels like they're doing it for me. And the music is suddenly flowing inside me playing for me. I dance with Malfoy and he's skilled in whatever it is we're doing. I forget about making Ron jealous or about this is all a plan. I begin to enjoy myself.

There's the feeling of his hands on my hips and his breath on my shoulder. I twirl my hair flying and his hands are on my arms and one arm goes around my waist. I move my hips and bob my head. His body is right behind me moving with mine, I can feel the heat of it. He suddenly pushed me away but keeps hold of one of my hands. I spin back to him and our hands go straight up. We're face to face and his hands are traveling down my arms down, down to my waist. I sway my hips and smile and he grins and the dj moves into a slow song.

One of his hands stay at my waist but the other grasps my hand and he pulls me close. I lay one of my hands on his shoulder and we move in a small circle around and around. I can feel his body with mine warm and hard, strong. I breathe in the scent of him. It's a warm cologne mixed with lint and the slight hint of body odor. It smells good. Very very good. I rest my forehead on his shoulder and I can feel his face very close to my face his nose is moving my hair. My eyes close and I'm sure I'm smiling.

And then Malfoy is gone and my wrist is hurting and I'm being pulled away from him. Ron's yanking me away, hunched in his anger and red. He's shouting at me but I can't understand him. I miss Malfoy; he's much gentler then Ron. I glance behind me. Malfoy is watching me frowning, hair mussed. I wave at him and a slow half smile spreads across his face. Busty Blonde has made her way back to him and that's the last thing I see before I'm bundled into Ron's car.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You know it's only cause she's drunk right?" Astoria asks me watching Weasley's car drive away. "She doesn't actually feel anything for you. She was just using you to get even with her ex."

I know that. But I also know that I won't let her get away from me. Granger waves at me, looking innocent even in that slinky black scrap of clothe she's wearing and I can feel myself start to smile.

"Next time," I say still watching the road. "She won't be drunk."


	2. Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, taken directly from Ff.net. No editing.
> 
> It's Hermione's wedding and Draco is there for a dance. Sequel to Next Time. OneShot.

She was radiant. Her hair was piled on her head in bun with so many twisting curls and sparkling pins. Her blue eyes were brought out with just the tiniest hint of makeup. Her dress fitted to her frame, hugging every one of her very nice curves until the last possible moment then flaring out into a beautiful train. It was strapless and chic. It made her look like a million bucks. There was only one thing I did not like about that dress. It was white. Her shoes were sandals, showing off those toes also painted white.

She looked wonderful, but that's not what made her radiant. It was her smile, so wide and willing. It came forward at every chance blinding and brilliant. It was her laugh, echoing through the dance room, so joyous and innocent. It was those three curls, soft dark brown, out of place and swinging as she did. It was the way she danced. She was almost terrible at it, yet it didn't stop her from swaying her hips and bobbing her head. I remembered how awful she'd been at the club; I remembered how I hadn't cared.

A song, one that I recognized, the one we'd danced at the club to, came from the band. Potter stopped swinging her around and set her down gently. He backed away searching for his wife, the lovely female Weasley, who though I didn't want to admit was dashing in her yellow bridesmaid dress. That left Granger alone and looking for someone else to dance with. I stepped forward, erasing my scowl. No one else would dance with her during what I had taken to calling our song.

"Granger, I'd like a dance." Not smooth, not even kind. But that was who I had to be now.

She looked startled, looking up at me with those big brown doe eyes of hers that made me want to beat off any other guy. But she accepted my hand and we were dancing.

I twirled her slow, in an almost waltz-y way though the song was a little faster. But she was beautiful and we were dancing so I don't think it mattered that much. She twisted back to me and I placed my hand on her hip, clasping hers in the other. It always amazed me how wonderful she felt, how perfect she fit to me. She was supple where she needed to be. I held her at arms length. I would not let myself get carried away.

She smiled up at me, her brown eyes crinkling, her tantalizing lips stretching to show her even white teeth. I smirked back, trying not to get involved.

"I remember this song." She said a certain fond note in her head. "We danced to it that night when I was trying to make Ron jealous." I was touched she remembered. "I was ridiculously smashed then wasn't I?"

And then she laughed. I had to swirl her away, and stare at her dress, because if I looked at her face, and those shining eyes, I would do something I would most certainly regret.

When she came back I cockily replied, "No one forgets when they dance with me Granger. Haven't you heard? Draco Malfoy is a dancing fiend."

"Oh ho ho." She chuckled, and I considered just kissing her right there. "Well then I suppose I'm honored, oh mighty lord of the dance."

We danced again in silence. I was enjoying the way her body seemed to know how to move with mine. When we danced I'm sure we looked terrible but to me, we-she could never be anything but sexy. Her feet knew which was to go before I even took the step, her arms knew where to go before she even finished the spin. When we danced I felt so in sync with her, so much a part of her, it was almost scary. Almost except this was something I craved.

She broke the silence again, this time seriously. "I really have to thank you."

I blinked. I knew what she was going to say, but I didn't want to hear it. "For what?"

"For helping me find my husband. If you hadn't introduced us, I never would have thought to marry him."

"Granger, you knew him all through Hogwarts."

"I'd known of him, Draco. But I didn't know him."

I sighed feeling something so out of my nature about to shoot out of my mouth. She had this effect on me. "I suppose I should thank you too."

"For what?"

"For inviting me to your wedding."

"Of course you were invited. Blaise and I both wanted you here, and we work together. It's time for us to be on friendly terms, and what better way to start?"

The song ended before I could tell her I could think of many ways to have a friendly start. She hugged me then left, sifting through the crowd of people to find her husband. Blaise was talking to Potter, laughing over a scotch. He saw Granger, and his eyes lit up. He snagged her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

I turned away feeling almost sick. I couldn't watch that. I'd devoted a good portion of my life to try and woo her into love with me. And I'd introduced her to her husband at the same time. I guess my life wasn't ever really meant to have a happy ending.

I left, loosening my silver tie and untucking my shirt. My hands slipped into my pockets and I'm sure I might have even shuffled my feet once or twice, and possible I kicked a rock.

This was the last dance for Mrs. Hermione Zabini and me. And this was the last time I'd ever call her Granger. And this was the last time, I would ever get the chance to make her mine.


End file.
